


Consequences

by BlueMaize



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMaize/pseuds/BlueMaize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected call from Children's services leads to a realisation for Spike that may spell the end of his relationship with Greg, Ed and Sam. But then things take a darker turn and Spike's dilemma becomes Team One's next hot call. (Or Four Men and a Baby, SRU-style)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realisations

The buzzing of Spike’s phone distracted him as their debrief ended and they wrapped up their shift. “Unknown Caller” flashed on the screen.

He left the briefing room as he answered, not wanting to disturb the Sarge and Ed who were still deep in conversation. It has been a good shift, lives saved and the peace kept, more or less. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Mr. Michaelangelo Scarlotti?” the man’s voice sounded uncertain.

“Yes, speaking.”

“Mr. Scarlotti, my name is Andrew Mallow, I work for Family and Children’s services. I wonder if we’d be able to set up a meeting, I have an urgent issue to discuss with you.”

“Uh, sure. I’m just off shift so I’m free the rest of today but…” 

“Today would be fine, Mr. Scarlotti. Does 2pm suit?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Can I ask what this is all about?” 

There was a hesitation in the man’s voice before he replied and it made Spike uneasy. “It’s a matter best discussed in person I think.” He rattled off an address. “See you at 2pm, Mr. Scarlotti.”

The call cut off abruptly leaving Spike no more informed that he’d been at the start. It seemed unlikely it was to do with a case, because he’d be Officer Scarlotti and they’d be contacting him through the police department instead of his personal cell. 

It was almost 10am. Enough time to head home, shower, change and grab some breakfast. 

“Spike, you feel like lunch at my place? Ed and the boss are coming.”

Spike’s phone conversation had slowed his progress to the locker room and he was still standing outside. Sam had already changed and was leaning against the door with a smile on his face.

“Um, I actually have some stuff to do this afternoon. Raincheck?” he added as disappointment flashed across Sam’s face. 

“Sure, we can catch up later. Anything you need help with?”

Spike wondered if Sam had overheard his phonecall. Not that either side of the conversation had been particularly enlightening.

“No, thanks, just some boring everyday stuff.” Spike didn’t tell Sam about the meeting because he felt sure that if he did, he or Ed or Greg would insist on accompanying him and checking things out and it would all be more hassle than he felt one phone call merited. One of the disadvantages of having three overly protective boyfriends. 

“Do you think you’ll be free in time to join us for dinner?” There was a coy smile on Sam’s face that suggested dinner wasn’t the only thing on his mind. Spike blushed.

“Sure, I shouldn’t be that long. I’ll even cook if you want?”

So far Spike had done most of the cooking in their relationship. Though Ed was pretty good with breakfasts and Sam actually knew what do with a stir fry, Greg was a lost cause. “He orders a mean take out.” Ed liked to joke when the subject came up.

“Nah, I’ve the makings of a curry all ready to go. I promise I’ll go easy on the spice this time.” Sam’s last adventure with curry had resulted in all four of them eating almost a whole pot of yogurt between them to ease the burn. 

“Yeah, remember, a little goes a long way.” Spike joked as he moved past Sam to enter the locker room. Sam caught him as he passed, pulling Spike towards and kissing him. They broke apart, both a little breathless.

"See you later Spike." Sam was grinning as he left.

Spike entered the locker room, changed quickly and headed home.

***

It was nearing six pm when he finally pulled up in front of Sam’s apartment. Ed’s car was already parked and Spike guessed Greg had carpooled. 

He climbed the stairs slowly, feet growing heavier with each step. His mouth was dry, his palms sweaty and his heart thudded dully in his chest. 

This was big, so big and was probably going to mean the end of their year long relationship. It hurt Spike’s heart to think that, as they’d been talking about all of them moving in together, probably into Greg’s place as he had the most space. But now… now everything had changed.

He knocked on Sam’s door lightly, hearing laughter from inside. Sam opened the door and ushered Spike in. 

“Food’s not quite ready yet. There’s some chips and pretzel’s though, if you’re starved. Game’s on.” All said in a rush as Sam moved to sit back down with Ed and Greg, whose eyes were glued firmly to the screen. Though they both called out a distracted greeting.

Spike closed the door behind him and took a few steps into the room before his feet turned to lead. When he didn’t move to sit with them, Sam glanced back up and waved him over. “Come on and sit down, there’s only a few minutes left of play and… Spike, what’s wrong?”

At Sam’s concerned words, the attention of all three men was suddenly on him. “I… I need to talk to you guys. But it can wait a few minutes, finish watching the game. I’m just going to grab a drink.”

His mouth felt like sandpaper. He walked to the kitchen, took a glass from the cupboard and with a shaky hand filled it with water. When he walked back into the living room, the television was off and all three men were waiting for him. 

“You should finish watching the game..” He began to protest, but Ed cut him off. “Games as good as over. Sit Spike, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. What’s up?”

Spike sat next to Greg on the other two seater and placed his glass on the table in front of them, trying and failing to hide his shaking hands.

“I had a meeting this afternoon with a guy from family and children’s services. He called me this morning out of the blue and wouldn’t tell me over the phone what it was about.”

He had everyone’s attention and paused for a second to gather his thoughts. Though he’d gone over and over how he’d break the news to them on the drive here, none of his prepared words stuck with him.

“Um, do you guys remember that tech conference I went to this time last year?”

“Sure.” Sam answered. “The one in Ottawa right? It was just before we got together for the first time.”

“Yeah, well the second night I was there, I went out afterwards for dinner and drinks with a group of people I’d met in the workshop that afternoon. I might have mentioned one of them, Tressa, the woman from OranTech who did all the fancy robotics stuff?”

The men nodded in recollection. “Well, anyway, we had a bit to drink. We had a lot to drink actually. I wasn't in a good place then, with Lou and all that." Spike knew he didn't need to explain any further. Lou's death had hit him hard and he'd gone off the rails for a bit. It had delayed the four of them getting together while Spike got himself back together. "Anyway, that night, one thing led to another and we spent the night together. It was just a one time thing and I didn’t hear from her after that, except briefly six months ago when I was having a problem with Babycakes. I remember she sounded a bit odd on the phone but I figured it was just a bit of awkwardness from our night together.”

There was no surprise as his revelation. That he’d had girlfriends and female partners before was common knowledge among his lovers. 

Spike realised he was rambling a bit as Greg gently tried to direct him. “What does this all have to do with your meeting today?”

Spike rushed headlong through the difficult bit.

“Tressa was killed in car accident a few days ago. It turns out she doesn’t really have any family. Her parent’s died when she was in her early 20’s, she has no siblings, no close friends even. It seems like her work was her life. But she had a baby girl, Abigail. She was with her child minder when the accident happened. So when they checked to find the next of kin for the baby, they found Tressa had put my name down on the birth certificate as Abigail’s father.”

He paused for a moment, then answered the question he knew they were all wondering. “Yes, the timing fits. Abigail is three months old. I thought we were safe that night but maybe not. They’re doing a DNA test to confirm it but Tressa left a letter in her will confirming I was the father and that she hadn’t informed me of her pregnancy.“

There was a moment of silence as all three men tried to digest the information Spike had blurted out.

“They um, they want to know if I want custody or if I want to consider adoption.”

Spike forced himself to get to the end of what he needed to tell them.

“So the reason I’m telling you all this is that I think it’s best I take a break from things, from us, while I figure all this out. It’s not fair to drag you all into this and I have no clue what I’m doing at this point. I need some time to think." He stumbled his way to the end of his monologue and couldn't bring himself to look at them. 

“That’s… that’s a lot to take in Spike.” Greg said.

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to go and give you guys some peace.” He stood up. 

“Hold on Spike, you can’t just tell us all that and leave. You need to give us a few minutes here. Sit, please.” Ed entreated.

He sat cautiously, still not looking at anyone. He wanted nothing more right then than to be held and comforted but he couldn’t ask them for that, not now. He was surprised then when Greg’s arm went around him and hugged him close. Then Ed moved to sit on the other side of Spike and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Spike sought out Sam, unsurprised to see him still sitting on the couch opposite, as if frozen in place. Their eyes met and Spike could almost see the cog wheels turn in Sam’s brain as he digested all Spike had told them. He jumped up suddenly and disappeared into the kitchen. Spike watched him go with dismay. 

“Sam?” Ed called after him, tone angry.

Sam reappeared in the doorway seconds later, holding a bag of cooked rice in his hand. When he spoke, his tone was serious.

“Guys, I think we should discuss this over dinner.” And he went back into the kitchen.

“Great idea, I’m starved.” Ed called after him before getting to his feet and reaching back to help Spike stand. He escorted Spike over to the table and into a seat. Greg sats next to him and Ed headed into the kitchen to help Sam. 

***

They ate and they talked. Afterwards most of it was a blur to Spike but a few things stood out.

First was Ed. “Spike, we’re not annexing you from this relationship because you’ve got a kid. I’ve got Clark, Greg’s got Dean. If being a father to Abigail is something you decide you want to do, I for one fully intend on being here for you.”

Then Greg's response. “If you decide you want to keep Abigail, I think we should move forward with the plan to move into my place. Baby’s need space and you’ll need help with her. Besides, I’ve always wanted another kid around the house.”

But it was Sam’s reaction that Spike was most afraid of. Sam who could be so stubborn and set, who felt more keenly then any of them the delicate balance of their relationship and who had been faithful to Spike long before Spike had reciprocated.

“I don’t know how I feel about kids. It hadn’t really ever factored into my plans, you know?” Spike’s heart sank a little at this proclamation. “I’m sorry Spike, I need some time to think about this.”

Sam cleared his plate then grabbed his coat. “I’m gonna go for a ride to clear my head.” And he left, the closing of the door adding an air of finality to the conversation.

Greg and Ed tried to pick up the pieces but Spike was adamant. “I’m not going to push Sam out of this relationship because I made a mistake that I’m forcing us all to live with. That isn’t fair. It isn’t his responsibility, it’s mine.”

Greg and Ed tried to talk him down, but he was tired and overwrought. He left soon after, assuring them he’d drive carefully and they’d see him tomorrow. The DNA test results wouldn’t be until the end of the week and he’d have some time after that before he needed to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short three part fic borne from a visit to a friend with a new baby. Babies are a lot of work so naturally I thought I'd hand one to Spike to see how he'd cope. Of course, given this is Flashpoint, nothing is ever that straightforward.


	2. Choices

After a long night of turning things over and over in his head he’d eventually come to a conclusion. He’d do what was best for everyone; give the baby up for adoption where a nice couple could raise her, then he and the others could go on as before. 

He was angry at Tressa. Who gets pregnant and doesn’t tell the guy he’s a father. Who dies in a car accident leaving a baby without any other family? He knew the truth though, with all of his training in human behaviour and emotion. Most of his anger right then was just misplaced guilt.

The atmosphere was strained at work the next day. Sam was keeping things strictly professional. He’d even called Ed sir, which was never a good sign. Spike understood that Sam didn’t have a good view of family life, his father being the kind of man he was. Not that Spike’s father had been that much better, in the end.

At the end of shift, Spike briefly cornered Sam in the locker room. “I’m not going to keep her, if she is mine. I’m going to have her adopted. Let her grow up with a proper family, Mom, Dad, white picket fence. It’s for the best.”

Sam looked at him for a long time before nodding slowly. “Yeah, it’s for the best.” 

Spike wasn’t sure who was trying to convince who.

He kept his distance from the others that evening, talking briefly to Greg over the phone.

The following day was another busy shift which helped to keep Spike’s mind off of everything going on.

He got a call from Mr. Mallow on his way home. “They’ve completed the DNA testing which confirms you are Abigail’s father. We’re having her transferred to Toronto. She’ll be here by tomorrow afternoon. We can make an appointment for you to meet her. 3pm?”

“Sure, I can do that.” Spike answered in a daze.

Mr. Mallow rattled off another address before hanging up.

When he got home Spike called Greg and told him about the meeting. “Do you want some company Spike?” Greg asked.

“No, no I think this is something I had better do myself.” He’d told Greg and Ed his intention for adoption. He hadn’t told them his reasoning. 

At 3pm the following day, Andrew Mallow was there to greet him at the door of the emergency care facility. He shook Spike’s hand and led him inside. There, a woman called Carol greeted Spike warmly and led him into a room with a single cot.

“Mike, this is Abigail. She’s sleeping right now but should be waking up soon. I’ll be right outside if you need anything.”

And Spike was left alone with his daughter. He crept closer to the cot, afraid that any squeak or sound might wake her. She was lying on her back, dressed in a yellow baby grow, her face scrunched up, hands flexed. He reached one finger out and smiled as she grasped it tightly in her palm and turned her head towards him. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, him watching her with rapt fascination, before she stirred again restlessly and her eyes opened. 

“Hi there.” Her head turned at the sound of his voice. “Hi Abigail.” She let out a soft cry and he shushed her, moving his hand to rub her chest gently. The first cry was followed by a second, more insistent and he hesitantly reached out and picked her up, being careful to support her head.

He cradled her close to his chest and she settled, her big brown eyes searching out his. He knew this was very likely the first and last time he’d ever hold her or talk to her so he had to cherish it.

“I’m so sorry about your Mom, Abigail. I didn’t know her all that well, but she was smart and kind. And, from what everyone has said, she really loved you.” Abigail smiled a little at the sound of his voice. Or maybe it was just gas.

“You look like her you know, your nose and your chin. I think you’ve got my eyes though.” Tressa's eyes had been a bright blue. 

He stood like that for a long time, holding her in his arms and talking to her softly until she began to fuss, a little more insistent and harder to settle each time. He heard the door behind him open and turned to see Carol at the door, bottle in hand.

“I think someone is hungry. Do you want to feed her?” Spike looked from Abigail to Carol and back. He was too caught up in this. 

“No, I had better get going. Can you take her?” 

“Sure.” Carol took Abigail from his arms, looking uncertain. “Are you sure you can’t stay any longer?”

Spike shook his head. “No, I can’t. I’m sorry. I have a lot to think about.” He walked out the door without waiting for Carol’s reply. Hearing Abigail start to cry, he paused at the sound before forcing himself to keep going.

***

He didn’t remember the drive home and found himself pacing around his living room, trying to clarify his thoughts once more. His phone had rang three times and he’d ignored it each time. One call from Greg, one from Ed and one from Mr. Mallow at CPS. He knew it was only a matter of time before Greg or Ed showed up at his door. He needed to have this worked out before then.

How would a baby fit into his life? How would he fit into hers? The answer was she didn’t and he didn’t. Not with shifts, nights and emergency call outs, not to mention defusing the odd bomb here and there. 

Abigail deserved two parents who would be there to raise her, who on a bad day might, at worst, be a bit cranky or short-tempered with her. Not one who was liable to get shot or blown to bits on their bad day. He thought of Lou and how one bad day had ended his life. He couldn’t do that to a child.

Mind made up, he first called Greg and spoke on speaker phone to him and Ed together and let them know. Their one stipulation was that he took the night to think about it and called Children's services in the morning. He text Sam to let him know and, exhausted, fell into bed. They had a shift the next morning. 

Sleep was slow to come, his thoughts too full of conflict. He knew it was the right decision, in every way, so why did it feel so wrong?

He was up early, needing an extra shot of espresso in his coffee to be even close to his usual perky self. He joined the others for their morning work out, ignoring the concerned looks his teammates were giving him. He knew Jules and Raf had been filled in on what was going on. He’d wait until 9am and ring Mr. Mallow to tell him, assuming they weren’t called out before then.

He was surprised when, just before 8am, while they were going through the most recent protocol changes, he got a call on his phone from Mr. Mallow. He excused himself to answer it, glad in some ways to be able to get the conversation over and done with.

“Morning Mr. Mallow.”

“Good morning Mr. Scarlotti, I’m sorry for the early call. Have you been to see Abigail this morning?” The odd question and the tone in Andrew Mallow’s voice sent alarm bells ringing in Spike’s head.

“No, I haven’t seen her since yesterday afternoon. Is something wrong?”

“Possibly. Someone identifying themselves as being from Ottawa family and children’s services came and took her this morning. We’re trying to confirm with the Ottawa offices, but they’re denying they sent anyone. And this would be highly irregular, especially as we were still awaiting your decision regarding custody.”

It took Spike’s tired mind a moment to work out what had been said.

“You’re saying Abigail is gone? And you don’t know who took her?”

Mr. Mallow’s voice cracked and he sounded close to tears. “Yes, Mr. Scarlotti, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Have you called the police?” Spike jogged back towards the briefing room.

“Yes, yes, they’ve just arrived. They’re checking the CCTV for reception and the parking lot…”

Whatever else Mr. Mallow was saying was lost as Spike reached the briefing room and let his arm drop from his ear. When he spoke, he spoke to Greg. Greg would know what to do. Greg would fix this.

“Abigail’s gone. Someone posing as a family services officer took her this morning.”

There was a moment of pause, like the calm in the center of a tornado. Then the room around him burst into action. Ed took the phone from his hand and started talking to Andrew Mallow, trying to get details, with Sam beside him listening in. Greg, pulling Spike with him and followed closely by Jules and Raf, made a beeline for Winnie’s desk. 

“Winnie, any reports in of a missing baby from Child and Family services?”

Winnie didn’t try to hide her surprise. “Just came in now. Officer’s are on scene. The suspect left by car, they’re trying to pull the plates from the CCTV now.”

“Tell them SRU are ready to assist. And get an Amber Alert out.”

Winnie nodded and made contact, while Greg pulled Spike aside. “Any idea what’s going on Spike? Any idea who this might be?”

Spike shook his head. “Boss… I don’t know any more than you do. Just that Abigail only had Tressa and there wasn’t any other family. She died and when they found me they brought Abigail here. There was no mention of anyone else.”

Greg turned to Jules and Raf. “Contact the Ottawa police, get the report on Tressa Malone’s accident and anything else they have on her. No one abducts a baby out of nowhere using this kind of ruse.”

“Car had an Ottawa reg plate. They’re setting up road blocks on all main exits from the city. I’m running the plates now.” Winnie called.

Ed emerged from the briefing room, a pale Sam trailing him. “Got a description of the guy. Six-two, blue eyes, dark blond hair. Charming apparently. ID seemed legit but receptionist admits the guy put the charm on pretty strongly and she might not have paid it that much attention. He’s got a twenty minute head start, with rush hour traffic that’s not enough to have gotten him out of the city.”

Greg squeezed Spike’s shoulder. “We’ll find her Spike, get her back safe.” Ed nodded in agreement. Sam though, Sam seemed dazed. When he spoke, Spike understood. 

“You’d have taken her wouldn’t you. If I hadn’t, if I hadn’t..” Sam couldn’t get the words out. “You would have told them you wanted custody and they’d never have let a stranger take her out of there.”

Ed’s firm voice interrupted. “We do not know that and this is not the time or the place Sam. Rein it in buddy and focus on the task at hand.”

Before Spike could say anything, a shout from Jules brought all three back into the briefing room. She was sitting at the table, laptop open in front of her. Raf was at the far side of the room, talking rapidly on the phone. 

Jules’ next words were met with a horrified silence. “Tressa’s accident wasn’t an accident. She was run off the road.”


	3. Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All inaccuracies are my own, though google maps had a hand in this.

Giving them mere seconds to digest the information, Jules continued “Raf’s talking to a guy he knows in the Ottawa police service, they’re putting us in contact with the lead investigator right now.”

A moment later Winnie called from outside. “Sarge, I’ve got a Sergeant Cody from Ottawa on the line, wants to talk to you ASAP.”

Greg jogged out to take the call and Sam followed him. Ed took a seat next to Jules. 

Spike was at sea. What should he do? What could he do? He felt like the only person in the world not taking action on this and he was Abigail’s father. 

Raf was suddenly there, in front of him, hands on Spike’s shoulders. 

“Take a breath Spike. Everyone’s on this. We’ll have road blocks in place in minutes, we know the car he’s driving and any second now we’ll have an ID. Just hold on.”

“Harry Tyler.” “Tyler, Harry Edwards” 

The IDs came simultaneously from Winnie and Greg. Greg, just off the phone, filled them in.

“I just spoke to Sergeant Rebecca Cody, from Ottawa’s homicide department. Tressa’s car was run off the road deliberately and they’ve been building a case against Harry Tyler. Turns out he’d been stalking her for more than a year. She reported him a few times and he backed off for a while but things escalated and she got an order of protection against him a month ago.” 

He paused to take a breath before continuing.

“There were no witnesses to the accident and he didn’t use his own car, so they’ve been trying to build a stronger case against him before they moved to arrest him. Apparently they met through a work event about 18 months ago and had a drink after. He asked her out, she turned him down.”

“So a fairly typical stalker profile then. Had some contact with the victim, was rejected and couldn’t accept it.” Jules added. “With escalation to violence when she took out the protection order. So why has he gone after Abigail?”

“It’s possible his obsession has transferred onto her. As Tressa’s daughter, she’s a connection to her. Problem is there’s a high possibility of this escalating to violence if he’s cornered. Murder suicide, suicide by cop. We’ve got to get a handle on this now.” Greg said.

He turned to talk to Winnie. “Inform all units that if Tyler is stopped at a roadblock, they’re to keep their distance and not put pressure on him. He could escalate to violence against Abigail and himself. We need to prevent that.”

He turned back to the team. “Guys we need to get on the road so we can be in a position to negotiate once he’s stopped. Pick the most likely routes and we’ll take them. Winnie, call team Four in to cover.”

“Spike, you’re with me. I want you checking CCTV on route. Let’s see if we can spot him before he hits the road blocks and we can be in place to negotiate both of them to safety.”

“Sure thing boss.” Spike agreed, feeling glad to have something practical to focus his attention on.

“Sam, you’re with me. Jules and Raf, pair up and gear up. We’re out of here in three.” Ed divided the rest of the team up. Spike was grateful Ed had paired up with Sam, knowing what Sam was feeling at that moment.

“Keep us in the loop Winnie.” Greg added as they hurried away.

Five minutes later they were on the road. Winnie had patched the CCTV cameras in to Spike, Ed and Raf’s tablets and they scoured the likeliest routes.

A call from Winnie helped narrow their search significantly. “The Amber Alert got a response. Three calls in the last few minutes from cars travelling North on Highway 7. There’s a road block two exits ahead of him. One of the callers is an off-duty cop, Constable Mark Gately, Kingston police service.”

“Winnie can you patch Constable Gately through.” “Sure thing, boss.“ There was a crackle of static as she connected the call.

“Constable Gately, this is Greg Parker with Toronto’s strategic response unit. Do you have the suspect’s vehicle in your sights.”

The tinny quality of the response suggested Gately had his phone on speaker. “Yes, sir. He’s about two cars ahead of me. Spotted him a few miles back, fell back to make the call and keep him in view.”

“That’s great work, Officer Gately.” 

“It’s Mark and I’m glad I can be of assistance. What do you need?”

“Mark, we’ve a road block set up two exits ahead of you. We’re directing people via the off ramp, checking cars as they go past. We need to know if our suspect becomes alert to the road block and leaves via another exit. Or if he pulls over and exits the vehicle. Suspect is likely to be volatile if put under pressure or approached so we need to take things very slowly. We’re looking at a potential murder suicide if things don’t go his way.”

“I understand, I’ll let you know if there’s any change. Traffic’s beginning to build up ahead of us.”

Greg transferred the call back to Winnie, warning her to let them know if Gately had any update.

“Guys, let’s all make for the roadblock, but be prepared, if Tyler suspects we’re closing in, he’ll probably take one of the exits before the block. Either way, we need to be there.”

The next few minutes of their journey were conducted in tense silence. Greg switched off his mic, leaving his headset on, to speak to Spike. “How are you holding up?”

Spike shook his head. “I don’t know Boss. This has all happened so fast. I couldn’t even tell you where my head is right now. I need to get Abigail to safety. I owe her that much.”

“You know none of this is your fault right? Even if you’d decided to take custody, she’d still have been with family and child services this morning and Tyler would still have taken her.”

Spike gaze was focused on the road ahead but he nodded in acknowledgement of Greg’s words. “I know that, but I still feel somewhat responsible. I can't stand the thought of her suffering...”

“We’ll get her back Spike. Focus on that. There’ll be time to sort the rest out later.”

“Sergeant Parker?” Mark’s voice was suddenly back in Greg’s ear and he quickly turned his mic back on. “Taylor has just left highway 7 exiting on Durham line heading north. I’m following but keeping my distance.”

Greg was aware of Ed talking to Winnie and giving instructions and directions to Sam and Jules.

“Thanks Mark, you’re doing great.”

“Mark, Ed Lane SRU, we’ve got a patrol car coming south on Durham line towards you, we’ve asked them to pull in and keep watch. We’re about five minutes out. Just keep him in your sights. He might turn around or turn off once he sees the patrol car but they’ve been instructed no lights or sirens. We don’t want to spook him.”

“Understood. I’ll keep you updated.”

The next five minutes were tense. The three SRU cars were approaching from different directions. They needed to box Tyler in and not let him return to the highway or the nearby expressway. They also didn’t want him to disappear onto the back roads.

“Ed, he spotted the patrol car and he’s taken a right turn towards a golf club. Do you want me to follow?” Mark spoke disrupting the tense silence.

“No need Mark. We’re right behind you and we have a patrol car at the next junction. We’ll take it from here. Stay at the junction in case we need you again.”

“Sure thing, good luck.” 

The SRU cars swept past Mark’s car as he approached the junction, and they followed Tyler’s car west towards the golf club.

Greg and Spike followed Ed and Sam, while Jules and Raf were approaching from the east, overtaking the patrol car at the far junction.

Tyler’s car slowed to a stop ahead of them as he caught sight of the SUV and patrol car ahead. He started to reverse, but Ed and Greg’s vehicles were right behind him. All four vehicles slowed to a stop surrounding Tyler’s car but keeping their distance.

Greg issued instructions as they stopped.

“Ed, you take tactical, I’ll take negotiation. Spike, you’re my second but hang back in the car, if Harry knows who you are, it might set him off.”

Ed took over issuing instructions.

“Raf, Jules, I need you to cover us from the rear. We don’t know if Tyler is armed. It might be hard to take him down if he’s runs with the baby. Sam, you’re Sierra One, I’m Sierra Two. Use the tree’s to our left as cover and get the best vantage point you can. Remember, high volatility, high risk. Our goal is getting Abigail out of this safely.”

They exited the cars slowly, as Harry Tyler exited his, carrying a screaming Abigail in one arm. In the other, he had a knife. Looking around wide-eyed at the police surrounding him, he backed a few steps towards the car and brought the knife towards Abigail. 

Greg stepped forward then, hands out. “Harry Tyler, my name’s Greg Parker.”

Harry focused in on Greg, giving the others a chance to get their tactical plan in place. 

“Can you tell me how you’re doing Harry? Is Abigail okay?”

There was sweat beading on Harry’s forehead and his breathing was ragged. “I’m fine. Abigail’s fine. You need to back off and leave us alone.” He raised the knife towards Abigail again.

Greg took a step back, hand’s raised. “It’s okay Harry, we’re just here to talk, that’s all. I’m glad you and Abigail are alright. We were worried.”

Harry relaxed a fraction, lowering the knife to his side.

“I have the solution.” Sam’s voice in his ear. Ed’s voice echoed him a moment later.

“Good, hold for now Sam, Ed. You have scorpio if he raises the knife to Abigail again.” Greg spoke quietly through his headset.

“So, how do you know Abigail, Harry?” Greg kept his tone friendly and conversational but spoke loudly to be heard over the cries of the baby.

“She’s my whole world. Her mother Tressa, she and I had something special. Now she’s dead and Abigail is all I have left.” He stared down at the baby whose face was red and tear stained from crying. “We can’t survive without one another.”

“I understand that Harry, we don’t want either of you to get hurt you but we need to make sure Abigail is safe.”

Harry looked back up at Greg and his demeanor changed suddenly.

“You’re them aren’t you, the ones took her away, gave her away, to some stranger. I’m her lifeline, I’m her whole world. Who are you to take her from me?”

Harry’s voice rose to a shout and he moved suddenly, back around the side of the car.

“No solution, no solution.” Ed said. "Harry, Harry calm down." Greg pleaded, hand's raised.

“I’ll never let you take her!” Harry screamed, crouching next to the car, knife wielding hand suddenly raised before he plunged the knife towards Abigail.

"Scorpio." Greg said, half a second too late, as a single shot ran out and Harry’s body jerked, falling forward, knife falling from his now lifeless hand.

“Subject neutralised.” Came Sam’s cool voice over their headsets.

Spike had exited the car in the middle of all the chaos. Wasting no time, he ran towards Harry and Abigail, Greg on his heels. 

Kicking the knife away, he freed Abigail from where she’d been pinned between Harry’s body and the ground. Her crying had slowed but her eyes were open, her breathing coming in gasping sobs. 

“She’s okay.” He said as Greg reached his side. “She’s okay.”

Greg helped Spike to his feet and brought the two of them back to the SUV. “Winnie, can we get some paramedics here asap.”

Jules appeared with a blanket and Spike wrapped it around the baby who was slowly calming down. Ed and Raf accompanied Sam over to the rest of the team. 

“Good job Sam. Good job everyone.” Greg said, as they all focused their attention on Abigail in Spike’s arms. Spike looked up and his eyes met Sam’s. They didn’t speak but they didn’t need to.

***

That evening Spike was in Greg’s house. After being cleared by the paramedics, he had taken temporary custody of Abigail from a very relieved Andrew Mallow. 

Sam had gone to SIU and though he’d called to say he’d been cleared, he hadn’t arrived for dinner as they’d all hoped. 

Spike was still conflicted about what to do but, after talking at length about his fears with Greg and Ed, he was more certain now that Sam’s objection was the last real hurdle to keeping Abigail.

There was a soft knock on the door and Greg headed out to answer it.

He returned a minute later, a perplexed look on his face. “It’s for you Spike. We’ll keep an eye on Abigail.” 

Spike handed her over to Ed and went to see who was at the door. He was surprised to find Sam there. 

“Why didn’t you come in?” he asked him.

“I need to talk to you. Can you come outside for a minute?”

“Sure, okay.” Spike stepped out, closing the door over behind him. They walked a little bit away down the driveway, before Sam turned back to him.

“I.. I don’t know what to say exactly. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since you told us about Abigail. I know my reaction hasn’t been what you’d call supportive. I guess... I guess I felt threatened, and I’ve never really been great with kids.”

Spike could see how much Sam was struggling to say what he’d come here to say.

“With my sister, I guess a part of me has always felt that I wasn’t able to protect her like I should have. So how am I supposed to protect my own children or yours? But then today, with Abigail…” He trailed off, digging his hands into his pockets and looked away. 

“You saved her Sam. If you hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t be here now, safe.” Spike moved to close the distance between them and embraced him. Sam melted into his arms, the tension falling away. He spoke into Spike’s shoulder, his words muffled.

“I guess what I came here to tell you was, that if you want to keep her, I will support you one hundred percent. I think you’ll make a great Dad with Greg and Ed there to help you.”

“And you there to protect her and teach her how to make stir fry and ride a motorcycle.” Spike prompted with a cautious smile. He didn’t like how Sam was excluding himself from their future relationship, in words at least.

“Are you sure you want me around after the way I’ve behaved?” Spike could see the doubt in Sam’s eyes, the uncertainty. 

“We’ve all been out of sorts this week. It’s been a lot to take in. I can’t and won't hold that against you. Especially after today.”

Spike leaned in and kissed Sam, long and slow. When they finally broke apart, Sam looked happier than Spike had seen him in a while. Spike knew he must have looked the same, as he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Oh, hey, I got this for Abi.” Sam pulled a wrapped package off the back of his motorcycle. Spike, curious, opened it to find a soft plush bunny rabbit. 

“I thought it might help her settle in if she had a toy.”

Spike grinned. “I think she’ll love it.” 

The two walked back into the house. Greg and Ed were sitting together in the living room, a sleeping Abigail nestled in Ed’s arms. They shared a look when they caught sight of the expression’s on Sam and Spike’s faces. 

“So I guess we put it to a vote?” Spike said, as he leaned over to place the bunny next to Abigail and took Ed’s free hand in his. Greg reached for Sam and pulled him to sit beside him.

“All those in favour of raising Abigail?” Just as he spoke, Abigail twitched, face scrunching up. The response to his question was four whispered 'ayes' as they all watched to see if she’d settle again. 

“Four men and a baby, huh. Who’d have thought it?” Ed murmured with a smile.

THE END

***

Tressa’s letter to Spike.

Dear Mike,

If you’re reading this then things have not gone to plan. I’m sure you’re feeling a lot of anger towards me, which I can’t blame you for. I’ve always been married to my work and I wanted something in life that was all mine. I decided I wanted a baby, without the complications of a relationship. I was planning on going through a fertility clinic, but then our night together happened and my wish came through. It was fully my decision not to contact you or let you know. When you called for help with Babycakes, I came very close to admitting everything, but you seemed so much happier than when we’d first met and I didn’t want to ruin that on you.

Abigail is my whole world. She’s everything I ever wanted. I’ve made the conscious decision not to share her with you and for that I’m sorry. If you’re reading this then maybe karma has come back to haunt me. If that’s the case, then I hope and pray you can forgive me and not hold my actions against our daughter. I hope you can love her like I have and raise her to be a better person than I’ve been. Thank you for the wonderful experience you gave to me, pregnancy and motherhood are more than I could ever have dreamed they’d be. When I look into her beautiful brown eyes, I am reminded of you and the brief time we shared. I don’t regret it, not one bit. And I hope one day you can say the same.

All my love,  
Tressa


End file.
